<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Byleth's Third Job by KazueEmiko</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25046509">Byleth's Third Job</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/KazueEmiko/pseuds/KazueEmiko'>KazueEmiko</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Fire Emblem x Final Fantasy XIV Collection [4]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Final Fantasy XIV, Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Final Fantasy XIV Fusion, F/F, Final Fantasy XIV: Stormblood, War</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 10:16:07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,363</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25046509</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/KazueEmiko/pseuds/KazueEmiko</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Byleth was known throughout Eorzea as a Samurai and a Paladin. However, during one of the many skirmishes in Doma, she is forced to unveil a third job she had been working on...</p><p>*This is loosely connected to the first OS in the collection only!<br/>**Inspired by uchiage_BAKOOM's fan art <a href="https://twitter.com/uchiage_BAKOOM/status/1278420683635204098?s=20">HERE</a></p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Edelgard von Hresvelg/My Unit | Byleth</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Fire Emblem x Final Fantasy XIV Collection [4]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1631266</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>17</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Byleth's Third Job</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Although I've been working on the Marianne x Hilda OS for this AU, after seeing <a href="https://twitter.com/uchiage_BAKOOM/status/1278420683635204098?s=20">uchiage_BAKOOM's wonderful fan art</a> of Byleth as a Gunbreaker, I had to write a quick OS of a "what if" scenario if Byleth ever did pick up the job. </p><p>Though it was supposed to be a short OS... I kind of went a little wild with the fight scene, lol. Hope you all enjoy this OS! Many thanks to uchiage_BAKOOM for allowing me to use their fan art as inspiration for this OS. Very minor spoilers to Stormblood about who joins in the warfare business against the Garlean Empire!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>A royal red blurred through the battlefield, a young woman zipping past the Garlean Empire’s armies. Byleth narrowed her eyes. One hand on her sheathed katana, she sprinted in the dark battlefield, the bodies lit by flickering oil lanterns, flames, and sparks from their surroundings.</p><p>Sweat glistened on her forehead as Byleth sucked in a deep breath. She held it. Byleth slammed her feet into the ground, chunks of crushed rocks spraying, as she crouched. A strong gust swiped overhead, an imperial soldier swinging his lance hard.</p><p>Byleth looked up at him. She pushed her thumb onto the katana’s guard, a glimmer peering from its golden decorated scabbard. Behind the masked helmet, the imperial soldier’s eyes widened. Byleth immediately reached for her katana and flicked her wrist.</p><p>Blood splattered onto the ground with rigor. Arm still extended out, she kept her eyes on the man, watching him slowly collapse to his knees, his thick armor and chainmail shattered and pierced from a singular blade. He died a quiet death, one without the shrieks and screeches like most of his comrades.</p><p>Byleth straightened her back and adjusted her stance. Scanning her surroundings, Byleth grimaced. The Garlean Empire was, once again, waging a skirmish against those from Eorzea. This time, armies from Ishgard and Doma were dragged into the fray, the efforts of the Warriors of Light from Byleth, Edelgard, Hubert, and Mercedes bridging their support together. And so far, they were winning, overpowering the imperials by vast numbers alone during this ungodly time of the day. </p><p>“Look out!”</p><p>Two soldiers sprouted from a destroyed home behind the Samurai. She swung her katana out and braced for impact, but noticed a Warrior slamming her axe into their enemies. All it took was one mighty swing from the white-haired woman, the blunt force smashing hard at both of their skulls. They were tossed out of the picture instantly. Edelgard was left behind, her vermillion armor standing out among the battlefield.</p><p>She lifted the front part of her helmet, showcasing her weary face, and huffed. “Byleth, you need to be more careful. I can’t imagine what would happen if I’m not there to stop them.”</p><p>“I would still be safe.”</p><p>“Oh really.”</p><p>“Yes really.” Byleth thrust her katana at Edelgard. The tip of the stained blade flew over her shoulder and sunk into an unfortunate soldier. He began gurgling, his mouth now occupied by the sharp weapon. Byleth grunted and twisted her wrist, a sickening squelch tearing through the back of his throat.</p><p>She ripped her sword free from his head. Crimson substances layered over Edelgard’s scratched armor, the young woman raising a brow at the Samurai. Byleth flicked the blood off her blade onto the ground, faintly smiling. “I think you should be more careful. What would happen if I’m not there for you?”</p><p>If they were not in the middle of battle, Edelgard would have done more than roll her eyes and sigh. Edelgard adjusted the grip on her axe and snapped on her visor. “I hope this battle ends soon.” She glanced to her right, finding Hubert and Mercedes approaching them. “We’ve been fighting the imperials almost every day now.”</p><p>“I hope so too,” Byleth said. She patted Edelgard’s arm, adding, “If we finish early, we might get to spend some of those quality times we’ve been missing out the past two months.”</p><p>Edelgard nodded. Then, they turned to their teammates, both Hubert and Mercedes out of breath. Their disheveled attires and soot painting their faces were the worst they had encountered. However, Hubert motioned his staff to a smaller group from the distance.</p><p>“It appears the big boss is here to entertain us,” he grumbled.</p><p>Though the numbers had diminished over time thanks to the efforts of all five allying armies, there stood a group amidst the dying imperials. A small group consisting of only six Garlean soldiers. Hubert’s jawlines were outlined as he tightened his grip around the staff. One of the six sat on his armored horse, a grimoire in one hand, a broadsword in another. The Black Mage frowned.</p><p>This was not a Red Mage… or if they were, this was no ordinary Red Mage they would fight. Hubert clicked his tongue. Well, he certainly looked grand on that mount, his tattered cape streaming around him. </p><p>Surviving soldiers on their end busied themselves with other foot soldiers, the Light Party focused on the group. The supposed boss of this operation raised his sword above his head, boldly proclaiming, “You will die here today, Warriors of Light!” </p><p>What an arrogant man. </p><p>Mercedes immediately conjured a variety of invigorations and regenerations upon her teammates as Hubert, Edelgard, and Byleth readied their weapons. Hubert’s fingers crackled with electricity. He pulled his charged hand back as Edelgard and Byleth rushed forward, their weapons were also drawn back.</p><p>The two ladies attacked simultaneously, easily taking down two of the imperials. Lightning shot beside them at nearby soldiers, a temporary paralysis stunning them. Edelgard and Byleth attacked with swift brutality.</p><p>Fighting on the battlefield was based on momentum. There were little opportunities for them to test their abilities and experiment, the party relying heavily on previous experiences and improvisations from raw instincts.</p><p>The six Garlean soldiers whittled down to three left.</p><p>“Agh!”</p><p>“Mercedes!”</p><p>Something slammed into Mercede’s shoulder. The group caught only a brief sight of it, a black blur that zipped by their ears. It threw the White Mage down, and pain flared up from both her back and arm. Hubert cursed and cast one last spell at the Archer from afar, turning his attention to Mercedes.</p><p>Mercedes blinked and slowly hovered her hand over the object. An arrow sprouted from her left shoulder. The long, wooden shaft dug through her white robe, digging through the chainmail, and into her vulnerable skin. She sat up as Hubert kneeled to his knees, gently grabbing the arrow. However, Mercedes shook her head and tapped the back of his hand.</p><p>“Let me… take care of it,” she said through gritted teeth. Hubert furrowed his brows, but he released his hold. At that same moment, Mercedes barely stifled a high-pitch scream, the white magus tearing the protruding object from her body. A small chunk of flesh clung to the arrowhead, the new injury burning tenfold. The arrow was thrown to the side, and she squeezed her eyes shut, biting back another scream. An elongated whine slipping past her quivering lips as she gripped her shoulder. “That… hurts…!”</p><p>Unlike her companions, a Healer rarely makes contact with immediate danger. Today was just her unlucky day.</p><p>“Drink this,” Hubert popped the cork of a Potion, offering it to her. Mercedes, with her free hand, accepted the item and downed it. The pain subsided, numbing the affected area. Mercedes, with her head clearing up, sighed and began to chant Cure, her grip glowing gently in green.</p><p>Hubert got back to his feet and turned towards Byleth and Edelgard. He bit the bottom of his lip, sweat sliding over his brows.</p><p>They were down to the final man: the soldier on the horse. The two were breathing hard, their eyes digging into the mounted enemy. Defeating him meant victory for the skirmish. Victory against the Garlean Empire for another day.</p><p>“…!”</p><p>Without warning, the horse charged at them, forcing Byleth and Edelgard to jump away from each other. Before they could even land on their feet, the imperial captain turned to Edelgard and swung his sword into her. Edelgard raised her axe in time to block it. However, she had not taken into consideration of the sword’s condition.</p><p>It was on fire.</p><p>He had chanted a spell seconds before striking his foe. Clearly, the spell did not aim at his enemies.</p><p>The flames from his fiery blade heated her axe to an incredible level, the hot sensation searing into her hands. Edelgard yelped, her grip loosening on the handle. The captain grinned and applied greater pressure upon the petite female. Edelgard stumbled backward and dropped her steaming axe. She fanned her hands into the air, a scorching throb pulsed throughout her palms.</p><p>She looked up. The captain, still on his horse, reeled his arm back. Edelgard’s eyes went wide as a battle cry rang in the air. Yet a strong, chilly gust of wind blew harshly at the two warriors. Edelgard raised her arms to shield as a thin layer of ice crackled underneath their feet.</p><p>“Edelgard!” Mercedes, now sporting a bloody stain on her robe, swung her staff at her friend. An invisible hook tugged on Edelgard’s waist. The axe was abandoned as Edelgard was brought to the White Mage’s side. At that same moment, Hubert slammed his staff onto the ground, hollering, “You will die here, imperial dog!”</p><p>Ice particles sparkled above the captain’s head. He looked up. Goosebumps prickled his skin as the huge block of ice continued forming. His mouth moved rapidly. Within seconds, the ice, as large as a meteorite, came crashing into the battlefield. The sound of shattered glass swept throughout the premise, a powerful gust blowing against everyone. Edelgard held Mercedes close, shielding the magus with her armored body as Hubert immediately cast another spell. </p><p>A mixture of purple and black swirled into his palm, the staff trembling from power. Hubert stared at the captain.</p><p>The imperial man attire was in shreds. Bits and pieces of the black armors barely clung to his torn chainmail, blood dribbling from his gashes and deep punctures, a couple of ice shrapnel digging into his exposed skin. He stood hunched, his arms barely holding the grimoire and broadsword, his helmet cracked. Nearby, his horse died instantaneously, frosty patches freezing its innards. From his exposed mouth, the captain’s crimson-stained lips… formed a grin.</p><p>Hubert narrowed his eyes, keeping his focus on the enemy. “Just what trickery do you have up your sleeve?” he muttered. “Never mind that. I will send you to the deepest part of Hell for harming Lady Edelgard.”</p><p>The instant he threw another spell at the captain, it was the instant the captain straightened his back at an abnormally fast speed, sidestepped, and chanted under his breath. Hubert’s heart pounded. “No..!” The captain had used Haste before the Blizzard spell impacted him, and now, within seconds, appeared before Hubert in mere seconds. Hubert barely raised his wooden staff in time to block the flaming sword.</p><p>A creak emitted from Hubert’s staff after the harsh collision, and their weapons were locked in a power struggle. Their faces were in proximity once the captain stepped forward. Hubert could feel the man’s metallic breath. Breathing hard, they pushed against each other, their hands occupied with their weapons.</p><p>“Nngh!?”</p><p>The captain spat blood from his mouth into Hubert’s eyes. Hubert’s vision was all red as his grip loosened. His enemy kicked him in the stomach. Hard. The metallic tip of his foot created a horrific crunch, Hubert tossed to the side like a ragged doll. Hubert crashed into the ground, spraying dirt up, skipping and bouncing until he rolled into a stop.</p><p>Edelgard and Mercedes cried for him, the White Mage hurrying to his side. Edelgard followed afterward, but she skidded to a stop as the captain’s sword smashed into the ground mere inches away. Weaponless, the Warrior grimaced, staring up at the towering captain.</p><p>“Forgetting someone?” Byleth swung her katana at his head at lightning speed from behind.</p><p>But he was no fool. Unlike his foot soldiers, the captain countered.</p><p>The difference between a broadsword and a katana was drastic, especially when he swung with all his might. Byleth gasped as her weapon shattered. The broken blade sprinkled their surroundings as miniature shrapnel, the Samurai stumbling backward, her thick soles brushing upon them. Still using Haste, the Garlean launched another assault. Byleth was also weaponless, so she immediately switched to her other job, Paladin, and raised her shield after a neon blue gust finished circling her figure.</p><p>She gritted her teeth during the block. Byleth was driven backward, the captain furious and persistent in his strikes. Series of quick, powerful blows, like a drummer, pounded upon her. Byleth’s knees shook as she clutched onto the only protection. The captain was squarely in control.</p><p>“Get away from her!” Edelgard, having retrieved her axe from afar, bellowed as she swung at him. The captain broke apart from Byleth and clashed with Edelgard. The two engaged as Byleth struggled to regain her composure. She glanced at her hands. They were trembling. Frowning, she firmed her grip on her sword’s handle and rejoined Edelgard in pushing him back.</p><p>Just who was he? This man was far too strong compared to the other captains they had fought in the past. Was it because of his fighting style that differed from others? Fighting like a Red Mage, but his techniques hardly mimicked the job, the broadsword and spell enhancements a stark contrast.</p><p>They swept at one another, frantic. The momentum continued, their parries, their blocks, their swords slamming into one another. When Edelgard hesitated, Byleth defended her, and vice versa. Yet this imperial soldier was a literal one-man army. He drove them into exhaustion, his spells buffing him with Haste every minute or so. By the time his third Haste ended, the two females barely stood their grounds, fatigue burning into their bones and muscles.</p><p>“Dammit, his Haste is so annoying,” Edelgard grumbled.</p><p>"Hm..." Byleth flickered her gaze to Edelgard. “…Back me up.”</p><p>“You got a plan?”</p><p>“Of course.” Byleth readjusted her stance and raised her dented shield, the sword held downward at an angle. “Just stay close to me.”</p><p>She took a deep breath. Closing her eyes, she drew her lips into a line. Then, Byleth reopened her eyes, charging straight at the captain with her sword pulled back.</p><p>“You are all fools. You would dare charge at me?” He hesitated to use his grimoire, his magic stamina running low for another Haste. If another two minutes would tick by, he can cast it. And once he increases his speed, it would be over for the two Warriors of Light. The captain brought down his mighty sword, the flames crashing into Byleth.</p><p>Pain wracked her wrist as the sword slipped out of her grasp. Byleth roared and jutted her steel shield. Another impact befell upon her protection. It only took three quick blows to crush the heated shield. Byleth’s knuckles groaned and burned under pressure as they were enveloped by the hot, deformed steel. The captain immediately wasted no time. A diagonal slash swung upward with a flick of his wrist.</p><p>Yet the strike that should’ve ripped through Byleth’s armored chest and face never came. Edelgard pounced onto him, leaping over Byleth, and smashed her axe down. The blunt edges halted his movement, the flames licking at her weapon. Edelgard narrowed her eyes as the handle heated up again.</p><p>Byleth slipped out of the tight space while Edelgard retracted. Another exchange of their blades, sparks and fire created from the conflict. The young woman growled. “I can’t hold him back much longer!” She trembled. Then, Edelgard staggered, sweeping with her axe, trying to parry another blow that didn’t come.</p><p>A strong tug pulled her away from danger as the sword narrowly skimmed her nose. She glanced over her shoulder.</p><p>“Thanks,” she said.</p><p>“Save the thanks for later,” Byleth, with her damaged shield, ran back to the captain. It was met with an obvious assault from the Garlean, the man snarling, “What do you hope to accomplish? Your efforts are futile!”</p><p>Stuck in another power struggle, Byleth smiled, her eyes locked with his. “Try saying that again.” An abrupt explosion erupted between the two fighters. The man coughed and waved the dark clouds away, his eyes frantically searching for his opponent beneath the visor.</p><p>It did not take him long. In fact, the grimoire at hand combusted into flames, the captain tossing it to the ground. Mortified, he glared at Byleth.</p><p>Another job switch on the fly. Edelgard paused in the background, her eyes wide. Byleth swapped her silver getup for that of a dark armor. The Gunblade of Creator brandished, she hopped backward, standing alongside Edelgard. The vermillion Tank looked to Byleth.</p><p>“Well, when did you become a Gunbreaker?” she asked.</p><p>“Before we left for Doma.” Byleth shrugged. “Figured I needed a change of pace from swords.”</p><p>“Aren’t you wielding one?”</p><p>“It’s a gunblade,” she snagged aetherially imbued cartridges from her pouch and popped them into her weapon. “It’s different.”</p><p>“Whatever you say.”</p><p>They returned their attention to the captain. As the Garlean lost her grimoire, it rendered his broadsword to that of normalcy. Byleth and Edelgard exchanged glances. Then, they rushed at him, the duo in sync.</p><p>With her newfound abilities, Byleth took charge, explosion after explosion breaking away at his armor. The blade sliced into his exposed chain mail and skin, cutting deep until it tapped a part of his bones. He reacted immediately and roared, swinging his sword in a desperate, wild parry. It never connected with Byleth’s gunblade. She pulled back, and Edelgard lunged in her place.</p><p>The roles were now reversed. The two of them pummeled him without any hesitation. He was forced into a defensive role, no room for him to counter. And if he did try, he earned a fresh injury. He was breathing deeply, cursing between breaths, winded by the frantic, losing contest.</p><p>The grimoire was a vital part of making him feel and become invincible. Without it, he was no more than any regular Garlean Empire’s foot soldier. An emotion stirred inside him. An emotion filled with fire… sorrow… and fear.</p><p>He screamed and swung at Edelgard. The swing that came at her seemed pitiful and Edelgard ducked it. When he swung again, the Warrior connected with his weapon and swept it completely out of his hands. Now that the captain is without his sword, Edelgard and Byleth leaped into the air. Their axe and gunblade reeled behind their figure. Together, they descended and struck him on the head.</p><p>The captain didn’t even have a chance to make his final cry. Blood splattered onto their faces as they landed. At the ends of their blades, traces of grime and flesh dangled, their enemy crumpled in a heap. Slowly, Edelgard planted the axe on the ground, and Byleth plopped the gunblade over her shoulders, their eyes glued to the still figure. They eventually averted their gaze to each other.</p><p>“Victory is ours, huh,” Edelgard said.</p><p>As if on cue, their armies cheered and roared, chasing away the remaining imperial soldiers from the battleground. Even Hubert and Mercedes, who were temporarily out of commission, were able to rejoin and shoo the opposing army. Their arms flailed, their weapons dropped, and many begged for their lives. Not a single soldier dared to stick around, their leader dead by Byleth’s and Edelgard’s feet. It was minutes until their presence disappeared for good.</p><p>Today’s skirmish ended in their favor.</p><p>Sighing, Edelgard slumped into Byleth, the older woman catching her girlfriend. Byleth wrapped an arm around Edelgard as the Warrior pulled off her helmet. Clumps of her white hair stuck to her forehead with bruised features on her forehead and cheek. Byleth frowned.</p><p>“Are you okay?” she asked.</p><p>“I’m fine. I’m just… exhausted.” Edelgard leaned into Byleth. Then, she muttered, “You never told me you took up the Gunbreaker job.”</p><p>“Was my earlier reason not good enough?”</p><p>“No.”</p><p>“Oh, well… you know, I picked it up because I wanted to protect you better.”</p><p>“That’s sweet and all, but isn’t there another reason why?”</p><p>“Um…”</p><p>“Byleth…”</p><p>“R-Right… I just… thought it looked cool too…”</p><p>Edelgard stared at her with a deadpan expression.</p><p>“Seriously?”</p><p>“Seriously.”</p><p>Despite her fatigue, the Warrior dropped her weapon and helmet, reached over to Byleth’s face, and stretched her cheeks with as much force as possible. Byleth dropped her unique gunblade while yelping. “What are you doing!?” Byleth asked, frantic.</p><p>Edelgard rolled her eyes and pinched her cheeks one more time. “I can’t believe I fell in love with someone like you.” Still… even though she said those words, Edelgard couldn’t help but admit that Byleth looks really cool as a Gunbreaker.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>